Picnic
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Bumblebee and Skywarp suddenly find their selves tied to chairs and a checkered table cloth beside them. Next thing they know, there having a Picnic, Thanks to their fellow teammates. /Another pairing generator story xDDD/ Prompt: Picnic, obviously. xDD


_**Picnic.**_

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

.. Yey for Transformers Pairing Generator thingy! xDD.. Again! xDDDDD

~Pairing and Promt:

Bumblebee (G1) / Skywarp (G1) / Picnic

~Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers! Nothing at all! Not the characters, and not the idea for this one-shot.

~Warning:

... Uhh, cuteness?... and OCC'ness~ /brick'd

Oh, and appearances of Bee and 'Warp's holo-forms! *O*

~Notes:

Hmm, I think I like this pairing~ *O*

Oh, and when Bumblebee calls Optimus 'Boss bot', I heard that from TFA~

And I randomly wanted to put that in * -*bbb

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Skywarp stared at the yellow 'bot, uneasy.

He switched his gaze to the red and white checkered thing.

"What is this?" He answer, finally annoyed, and glared at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stared at the crinkly checkered thing, staring blankly.

He shook his head, and stared at Skywarp.

"... I have no idea. I mean, I wake up, and i'm strapped down here, but sitting up..." He said, scratching his helm in confusion.

Skywarp frowned, "Same happened to me..." He glared at the ropes restraining him. He tried pulling at them, but they wouldn't budge.

Bumblebee sighed, "Aww man, I bet Wheeljack is behind this, and maybe our leaders." He whined.

Skywarp rolled his eyes, but pouted, "Maybe." He said, then huffed.

"I'm out." He said, activating his warping abilities.

Skywarp froze, but didn't warp anywhere.

"W- what's wrong with me?" He glared at the big chair they were sitting in.

Bumblebee stared, then shrugged, "Hmm, maybe some kind of force field to stop us from using our powers?" He blinked at the same time Skywarp blinked.

They both sighed.

_'Great.' _Skywarp and Bumblebee thought, staring at the ground, dejected.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"So..." Bumblebee blinked awkwardly.

"..." Skywarp sighed, sinking into the chair he was tied to.

They suddenly jumped when they heard foot steps coming up.

Skywarp tensed, seeing Optimus Prime, the Autobots leader. "W- what do you want?" Skywarp stuttered.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Calm down, I don't think Boss bot is gonna hurt you."

Skywarp paused, and looked at the yellow 'bot, in confusion, he asked "Boss bot? That's what you call him?.."

"Yup," Bumblebee grinned.

"Weird.." Skywarp mumbled, but then looked back up at Prime, warily staring. "So, What do you want, Prime?" He glared lightly, tugging at the bonds that held him to the big chair, wishing he could warp back to the base, to his Trine mates.

Optimus smiled, "I'll untie you two," He paused, watching as both Bumblebee and Skywarp became straight in their seats, "But," There shoulders sagged, "You'll have to still stay here and eat this food."

Skywarp made a face, "H- Human food?" He growled.

"Yes, this is what a picnic is called." Optimus said, amused, pointing to a big basket.

"But why us?" Bumblebee whined.

"Everyone voted for you two?" Optimus chuckled.

"Backstabbers!" Skywarp huffed, glaring at the ground.

"Yeah." Bumblebee agreed, also glaring at the ground.

Optimus chuckled once again, "And that's why we chose you two." He said, putting the basket down.

"So, do you agree?"

"Anything to get these stupid ties off." Skywarp whined, pulling at them yet again.

Bumblebee nodded, ignoring that previous comment from the Boss bot.

Optimus smiled, and un-did their bonds, and turned to leave.

"Oh," he paused mid-stride, turning to his fellow Autobot and the black n' purple Decepticon. "I think it'd be easier to use your 'human' holo-form for this." He left at that note, disappearing out of the force-field type thing.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Skywarp stared blankly at the basket that was there, and glanced at Bumblebee.

"Well.." Bumblebee trailed off, both feeling somewhat awkward all of a sudden.

"L- Let's just get this over with." Skywarp stuttered out, eyes going dim for a second before going back to glowing red again.

Skywarp's holo-form was almost pale-looking, but perfectly healthy. He had short black hair, and his bangs were held back with a purple pins.

He had a baggy seater, mostly black, but with some purple on it. He wore a shirt underneath his baggy sweater, and it was orange, with a small purple Decepticon logo in the middle of it.

Skywarp had small wings designed on the back of his sweater.

He also wore black basketball shorts with a stripe of purple on the outer part of them, all the way to the bottom of the hem, and to complete his look, he had purple and black Supra Skate shoes.

Lastly, he had a dim blood colored eyes, and a shy- but mysteivious look on his face.

Bumblebee had tanned skin compared to Skywarp's pale-ness, with baby blue eyes, and a smile on his face.

He had short black hair, but had a yellow cap on his head, but tilted to the side, and had two stripes of black on it.

He had a black shirt with yellow sewn seams, and an red Autobot logo near the top. He also had shorts, but they were yellow, with black stripes down the middle on the front and on the back on each pant-leg.

Bumblebee had black sneakers, and yellow laces on them.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

They blinked at each other.

"Err.. Nice.. sweater..." Bumblebee commented awkwardly.

"Thanks.. nice.. uh, cap..." Skywarp said back, stuttering slightly.

He thought it was a nice cap, though.

He liked the color combination of the clothes the yellow 'bot had chose to wear on his holo-form.

In return, Bumblebee thought the same thing about Skywarp,

But both didn't tell that to each other, 'cause they didn't want to make each other feel even more umcomfortable...

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Umm, I.. guess we should s- start.. Er, eating?" Skywarp said, blinking at the food in the basket.

Bumblebee nodded, and grabbed the basket, opening.

He frowned, and pulled out a piece of bread, but of course, didn't know it.

"What's this?... " He asked, staring it.

His eyes flashed a bright blue for a second, then went back to normal, "I think it's what human's call 'Bread'." He mumbled.

Skywarp blinked, "That's weird."

Bumblebee nodded his agreement.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

After they had finished eating (Which I mean they couldn't eat anymore since they got to full, and were confused about that.) they just layed there, staring at the sky, the sun that was already setting, so it was pink, orange, yelled, and purple.

"Uggh..." Skywarp twitched, "I'm not gonna eat this stuff ever again." He shuddered briefly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, same." Bumblebee agreed, twiching.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

After that, they had never looked at human food the same way ever again.

And, they had always twitched if they heard the word _Picnic._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Hah! I finished two in one day *O*

Tis already 4 in the morning? DDDDx

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. x.x;b.. reaaally sorry.

||OTL

~Anyways, yeah, I decided, this pairing ish cute. *O*bb

~And yush, ouob Bumblebee and Skywarp are awesome! *O*O*O*bb

xDDDDDDddd

~Nao! I'm off to work on my newer story, then after I finish Chapter One, i'll go back to doing Chapter Eight of _Fallen Wings_, then maybe Chapter Five of _Frost Bitten Dreams~_

...

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
